


Waffles and cotton clouds

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (explicit) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALEC IN PANTIES, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: After six long weeks of working without a day off, Magnus looks forward to finally scene with his husband Alec again. The husband who isn't in bed where he should be. But a few waffles later, they can finally do what they planned all along.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (explicit) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168304
Comments: 23
Kudos: 115





	Waffles and cotton clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/gifts).



> This smutfest is a gift to my wonderful beta reader Hittiske who always wants me to put more sex into my stories and stays with me although I _never_ give in.
> 
> My dear, you deserve something special today, so I wrote this for you (and everyone else who might enjoy a little D/s smut). A little story that would never exist without you. 
> 
> So here are - as a little compensation and a present to celebrate the wonderful person that you are - 3900 words about sex with a few feelings in between, because I can't write it any other way. 😘

Magnus rolls over and pats his hand on Alec's side of the bed but the spot is empty and the sheets are cold.

That's not exactly how he had imagined their first day off to be. It's been six weeks since they moved to Alicante and it should have been the first day without Alec getting up at an unholy hour or - as his husband likes to call it - early in the morning.

Stupid Nephilim! They have no idea how to live. Or how to sleep. Alec usually runs on five hours tops. No wonder that shadowhunters die young. They burn themselves like a candle lit from both sides. But he won't let his husband end like that. Nah huh!

Magnus mumbles something into his pillow and tries to will himself back to sleep. He deserves this much. All these remodeled wards and standing portals are _work_. Not to mention the bigoted Nephilim he has to deal with every. single. day. But at least now his title of High Warlock comes with a big paycheque attached, not just prestige and a strain on the nerves.

He had plans for today, though. _They_ had plans for today. But maybe Alec is just not in the mood and Magnus would never want him to go through with something that he doesn't feel like anymore.

He's a second from slipping back into dreamland when he hears a clinking of glasses coming from the hallway.

With great effort, Magnus turns on his back and watches the closed door with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

Someone is rattling at the door and Magnus suppresses a laugh when he hears Alec curse on the other side.

Right when he wants to open the sliding door with magic, his husband opens it with his foot. Maybe he doesn't give a perfect presentation of a shadowhunters' grace when he succeeds but the boyish smile of triumph on his lips makes Magnus feel like 25 again. Not that he really remembers how that was, but anyway.

"Good morning, darling," he sings and sits up against the headboard. "You made breakfast!"

Alec grins from ear to ear. "Sure. I just thought," a light blush works its way up to his cheeks, "we could need the energy for ... later."

Magnus raises an amused eyebrow. "Well, if you say so."

Alec puts the tray on his side of the bed and crawls over until he covers Magnus like a blanket.

"Good morning, love," he says and kisses him.

They kiss for minutes until Alec's stomach starts to rumble. "Good morning to you, too," Magnus chuckles. "I think we should feed the little monster."

Reluctantly, Alec slides off him and sets the tray between them as they feed each other pieces of fruit and cut waffles.

"I must say," Magnus speaks through a mouthful, "your waffles officially surpass mine now."

"You just say that so you don't have to make them any longer," Alec laughs as he holds the last piece in front of Magnus' mouth, just to put it quickly into his own as his husband wants to take it.

"You monster!" Magnus growls playfully and lets the tray disappear with a snap of his fingers.

Before he knows it, Alec is pinned to the bed, his husband pressing him down with likely more than just bodily strength.

Goosebumps run over Alec's skin, the anticipation - lingering in his bones since he woke up earlier - reaching its climax.

That's exactly what he wanted. What he needed. And now it is finally happening.

Magnus moves Alec's arms above his head and fixes them with a rope made of his own magic. Alec breathes out, relaxing visibly. Nonetheless, the familiar question follows, "Colour?"

Alec smiles. "Green."

"Perfect," Magnus whispers and a shiver runs down Alec's spine. "I will get your shirt off now," Magnus warns and with a snap, Alec feels the cool air hit his skin and he squirms a little.

"Shhhh," Magnus soothes, "you promised to behave, didn't you?"

Alec nods.

"Good boy. You remember the rules for today?"

Alec nods again. Staying silent - unless Magnus asks him something directly or for safewording, of course - is one of the rules.

"I know you do. You're always so good for me," Magnus praises. 

Warmth spreads in Alec's chest. It's so rare that he hears praise in his everyday life. Grovelling, yes. Everyone wants to be on good terms with the Inquisitor, but Alec knows this isn't about him. It's about his position. Nothing more.

He doesn't get real praise. Maybe never has. Not for himself. Only for his usefulness. For being the best archer, for being a good parabatai, a good son. But never just for being himself, for just _being_.

That's why he looked forward to today. He knows that Magnus will take care of him, knows that he will praise him for being good. For doing things just like he asks him to. No responsibilities. Just following orders from the man he trusts the most in the world. His husband who is also his Dom today.

Magnus straddles his waist, shimmying into place, ignoring Alec's already interested cock, and leans forward.

He licks into Alec's mouth, devouring him with teeth and tongue. The shadowhunter moans against his lips and lets the warlock take control of him fully. He knows those sounds are not only allowed but very much welcome. Magnus loves how noisy his husband sometimes gets.

Magnus cards his hands through Alec's hair, scratching his nails over his scalp, not enough to sting, but with sufficient pressure to ground his sub and to anchor him.

Magnus pulls back and looks down at Alec who already looks thoroughly debauched - lips slightly swollen, cheeks pink, eyes half-lidded, hair a beautiful mess, his breathing sped up. And they just started.

He peppers his face with little pecks and mouths across his jawline. Alec tries to give him more room and tilts his head back as good as he can. Magnus smirks against his neck. "Such a needy little sub," he grins. "Patience, darling, or you don't get your reward," he says softly.

Alec makes a needy little sound in the back of his throat at the threat and Magnus chuckles. The vibrations go directly to Alec's cock.

Magnus works his way down his neck, leaving behind a trail of love bites that Alec will mourn tomorrow morning when he has to erase them with an Iratze before breakfast so they are healed when he goes back to work again.

But now? Now he relishes the light sting and the knowledge to be marked by his Dom. Today, the Clave can jump in Lake Lyn for all he cares. He is Magnus'. Only Magnus'.

The warlock pinches his nipples and Alec hisses at the sudden pain. But Magnus soothes it with little kitten licks. He blows over the wet buds and Alec shivers underneath him, trying hard to keep his arms over his head despite the cold.

"So beautiful for me," Magnus praises. "Did you prepare yourself for me as we agreed on?"

Alec nods eagerly, a blush running its way from his chest to the tip of his ears. Magnus raises his eyebrow. "Let's see what you chose, gorgeous, shall we?"

Alec's cheeks are crimson now. He looks delicious like that. Good enough to eat.

Magnus' heart beats faster. He can't wait to see what Alec chose for him. Alec had to prepare two things for this scene and the first one is right underneath the sweats still covering his lower body.

Magnus slides off him and slowly pulls down the waistband. His breath stutters. "Oh, so beautiful," he sighs when he sees the blue lace peeking out on the top. "And so brave."

He taps on Alec's hip and the shadowhunter raises his butt so that his Dom can pull the pants down in one slow motion, magicking them away as soon as they hit the knees.

Reverently Magnus brushes over the midnight blue satin panties bordered with lace. They are _so_ Alec. Soft in the middle, slightly scratchy at the edges. Magnus smiles. He is the only one who gets to see this side of him. Who Alec allows himself to be this vulnerable with. Who he trusts enough to not question his own masculinity just because he likes lingerie.

"So perfect," Magnus whispers and looks up at his husband adoringly. Alec is still blushing, but a smile of pride adorns his face.

Magnus runs his fingers over Alec's clothed dick that tents the satin and starts perking out under the lace, twitching under his tender touch.

Alec whimpers quietly, the stimulation surely too little. Magnus smirks mischievously and slots his knee between Alec's thighs. His perfect sub makes room for him immediately.

"So good for me," Magnus praises and shuffles back to take in the view. "You're so beautiful. And all mine," he murmurs running his hands over his sides down to his thighs that tremble slightly. 

He mouths over Alec's length, eliciting more of these tiny noises that shoot directly to his dick. But that one will have to wait - for now.

Magnus licks a long stripe over the shiny fabric right over the twitching cock. The fabric turns even darker and Magnus keeps on wetting it properly. He can't wait to taste Alec, but it's too tempting to let him wait just a moment longer.

"Look at you," he murmurs, "keeping so still for me. Perfect. You are so good for me."

A whine falls from Alec's lips. He needs to hear this and still, sometimes, it's too much. Magnus shushes him. "I only say the truth, darling. Look at those beautiful panties you chose to indulge me. Showing off your perfect hips and your beautiful cock."

Alec whimpers. He knows that Magnus likes his looks, likes him in shadowhunter mode just as much as this - bound and submissive, in soft satin and feminine lace. A tear runs down his cheek. There had been a time when he would have hid it. Not anymore. Not with the man who knows all of him and loves him more, not less for it.

Magnus licks over Alec's length once more, the wet fabric clinging to his pulsating dick, and sucks on the head, the lace turning pliant in his mouth. Alec keens at the mixed sensation of Magnus' hot and wet mouth and the fabric pulling tight around his erection. He's sensitive and in any other circumstances he would ask him to stop. But giving his Dom this is just too hot.

He wants to push up into Magnus' mouth but he musn't. It's a sweet torture, one he knows will bring him more pleasure in the end. He closes his eyes and flexes his muscles. The effort to hold back makes him huff and puff.

"Mmh," Magnus hums against the head of Alec's cock slipping out from underneath the lace, "can't wait to taste you." And with that, he swirls his tongue over the love drops collecting at the tip and slowly laps them up.

Alec moans long and deep. Magnus and his perfect mouth will be the death of him one of those days. He can feel Magnus smirk around his dick when he takes the glans in his mouth. It's so hard to not buck up right into the welcoming heat.

Magnus pulls back and admires the view. Alec is panting despite the little stimulation - or because of it. His fair skin is blushing in beautiful pink, his cock stirring under the wet fabric, muscles slightly trembling in anticipation and the attempt to be _good_.

"So perfect," Magnus murmurs and rubs his hand over Alec's length, grabbing it tightly through the wet satin.

"You remembered the second part of the preparation?" Alec nods, cheek reddening deeper. "Something I now?" Magnus asks. Alec shakes his head. "Another surprise? Oh, my, you spoil me, Alexander."

Alec opens his mouth as if to speak but thinks better of it. So he shuts it, but Magnus saw.

"Do you have something to say, darling?" Alec nods. "You will keep it inside and remember it for later. Now, I only want to hear these dirty little sounds of yours. That's all you're here for, okay?"

Alec nods again, mind a little dizzy at the onslaught of things he would like to say. He hopes it's the first step getting out of his mind and into that floating space that only Magnus knows the key to.

Magnus grips Alec's dick tightly and his sub moans quietly, the sound turning loud in a second when the fabric disappears and he feels Magnus' strong fingers wrapped around it tighter.

Magnus' hand moves, agonizingly slow, not enough to peak his arousal but way too much to ignore it.

"You are only allowed to come with my permission. Colour?"

"Green," Alec hastens to say, well knowing what the reward will be. And the reward comes instantly. Magnus' magically slicked up hand moves over his dick with a tight grip and turns Alec instantly into a moaning mess.

Alec whines, trying hard to not form words of thank and praise. His hips dart up into the touch - that is instantly gone.

A sound of displeasure reaches Alec's ear and his lips form the word 'sorry' but he swallows it down.

"Uh uh, darling. Your pleasure is all mine. You'll take what I give you. No more, no less. Understood?"

Alec nods, trying to lay his apology into his eyes. It seems to work.

"I know you want to be good for me. So I let it slide. But just this once," Magnus says sternly.

By the Angels! Alec loves Magnus' Dom voice. It makes him all tingly inside.

He wasn't even aware that he closed his eyes relishing in it when Magnus pulls him back with his warm lips wrapped around his cock. Alec fights the urge to thrust into his mouth. He wants to come today. He is going to be good for Magnus. Magnus who licks and sucks, who takes him deeper and deeper until Alec feels him swallow around him.

Alec keens. It's too intense for not being allowed to move. He clenches his fists, willing his body to keep still, his breath coming in short huffs now. And Magnus keeps on giving him this sweet torture, skillfully working him up and down until Alec feels the telltale signs of his approaching orgasm. He musn't come but he wants it _so bad_.

Magnus lets go of him with a lewd _plop_ and Alec wants to cry because he was _so close_. But he also wants to thank him for helping him stay good. He does neither. He just tries to catch his breath and to relax his muscles, at least until the next onslaught of sensations that is sure to come.

"You taste so perfect, Alexander," Magnus says and paints a long line from the tip of Alec's hard cock to its base, "and you ..."

Magnus' finger moves lower over his sac and his grundle. "So what have we got here?" he asks and Alec smiles at the surprise in his voice. Magnus sounds so very pleased.

"I asked you to prepare yourself for me but I didn't expect you to buy something new. Lilith! You're too good for me, Alexander."

Working himself open for his Dom is always a little embarrassing for Alec but it's part of the play. Magnus knows how much his husband loves to be opened by him, how much he does _not_ like to do it himself. How much he _needs_ to do it to get into the right mindset for a scene. 

But opening and plugging himself up is one thing. Planning ahead and buying a new one is a new step for Alec who trusted Magnus' expertise until now.

"I'm so proud of you," Magnus says, the awe in his voice washing over Alec's skin like a warm wave.

Magnus runs his finger around the golden rim of the toy, enjoying the tension building up around it. He pulls on it carefully, lets the wider part stretch Alec's pucker a little. Alec moans lowly, the plug surely moving against his prostate. 

"You really went all for it. Such a big plug. Nearly as wide as my cock."

Alec closes his eyes. He loves Magnus' dick. Not that he has a lot to compare it to but he is convinced its the most perfect cock in existence. The thought of Magnus being deeply buried inside of him sends a wave of arousal through his body. Maybe he should have chosen one from their collection. Maybe Magnus would have fucked him sooner. It's too late for that now.

Magnus starts the vibration and moves the plug in and out. Alec feels so full and with the vibrations, it's nearly too much. Magnus brushes the plug over his prostate without mercy, the smirk on his face a clear sign that he knows exactly how much this is affecting his sub.

Alec sobs when Magnus moves to the next setting. "Is that what you wanted?" the Dom asks. "For me to torture your happy spot until you cry and beg me to let you come? Well knowing that I wouldn't if you did?"

Alec whimpers, his whole body taught as a string as he fights against the swirl of heat in the pit of his stomach. He's like a pulled bowstring, ready to shoot any second. But he can do this. He can be good.

A pool of precum collects on his stomach where his hard dick twitches angrily for attention. Alec presses his nails firmly into the flesh of his palms, praying for release or the end of stimulation. He feels it coming, unstoppable like a tidal wave. The sensation in his arse too intense, working its way up to his spine, every muscle in his body ready to contract. He's spread so wide and Magnus is moving the vibrator relentlessly inside and out.

Tears run over Alec's cheeks and his face tenses up in a last attempt to not come and then ...

... it's gone. His loose hole is clamping down on nothing. There is no movement inside him, no pressure on his prostate, and he whimpers at the loss. The loss of being so thoroughly filled, but also the loss of an explosive orgasm that was only a millisecond away.

Magnus brushes the tears from his face and whispers sweet praises. "So good for me, Alexander. So perfect. Holding back for me like this."

Alec cackles. He doesn't know why. Maybe it's the endorphins floating his brain, enveloping everything in bliss and candyfloss. He didn't come and yet, he feels like he doesn't even need to, despite his angry red dick laying heavy on his stomach.

He's been good. That's all that counts.

Magnus brushes his hands up and down his sides until his breathing has evened out and his hands lie relaxed on the sheets.

"Colour?" he whispers.

"Green," Alec slurs.

"Such a good boy for me," Magnus coos and Alec manages a lopsided smile.

Alec feels Magnus' slick cockhead on his entrance. _Finally_ , he thinks as Magnus slides easily home.

Magnus covers him with his body like a weighted blanket and brushes his hands up Alec's arms, still bound above his head.

He nibbles on his jawline and whispers in his ear, "You will come on my cock or not at all."

Alec's breath stutters. He hasn't managed that very often. He tenses. He's been so good. What if ...?

Magnus' voice pulls him back into the land of cotton-wool. "I know you can do it and you will, darling. I will make sure of it."

 _But of course._ Magnus never sets him up for failure. Alec relaxes and with that Magnus starts to move. It's slow, nearly lazy. It's ways too little to make him come, but that doesn't seem to be the goal right now.

"You're so tight around me, Alexander," Magnus moans. "So ... hot and wet. Lilith! I want to fuck this tight, little hole of yours till the end of time. No one has ever felt so right. It's just you, darling. Only you could ever make me feel this way."

Alec moans. Sometimes he still can't believe that Magnus sees him like this. The virgin who came after 17.000 others. But right here and now, he's floating away on these words so genuinely spoken between gasps and soft moans.

"You're mine," Magnus groans as he thrusts hard inside and Alec wants to answer, wants to agree, but his mouth has forgotten how to. It's for the better anyway.

Magnus pushes Alec's knees up and loops his arms around them as support. And then, he gives it all. He pounds into him as if there were no tomorrow and Alec goes pliant underneath him.

Magnus' strong stomach muscles are moving over his cock, the leaking precum making it slick. It's heaven. Or hell. Alec doesn't care. He is one with his Dom, just there for him to use him for his pleasure. It's a heady feeling, being owned, willingly. Giving himself over without a single doubt. Knowing that Magnus will deliver.

And delivering he does. He raises to his knees, pulls Alec into his lap, and fucks him into the mattress. Alec blubbers incomprehensible words. Magnus doesn't scold him. He knows his sub is too far in to even _know_ that he's doing it.

Magnus moans above him. He is so close. "You were so good for me, darling," he pants. "You may come whenever ..." he trails off as he nears the edge. Alec deserves to come. He'd been so good. But he is balancing on the edge for a whole minute now, his climax just an inch away, but way out of reach. Magnus can see it in his face. 

Alec whimpers without drawing a single breath. _So close._ Magnus wants to help him but he knows his sub. Touching his cock now after demanding something different earlier is a sure way to make Alec drop later.

So he sends a little spark of his magic to his prostate, lets it swirl there while he's still chasing his own orgasm. It's enough to push his husband over the edge. And Alec falls. The intensity of his orgasm punches the air out of his lungs and everything turns bright white before his brain goes offline.

The sight of his sub, his clenching hole around his cock pushes Magnus over the edge. He's coming hard, deep inside of him, painting his inner walls with his warm cum. He loses himself in his orgasm, wave after wave after wave. Only slowly he comes down from his high as he lays on his husband's chest. It's sticky from sweat and Alec's release, but he doesn't care.

He floats on a wave of power, satisfaction, and awe for the trust his husband puts in him. That he hands him total control.

After a while, Magnus slips out of Alec and pulls him into his arms. The shadowhunter is smiling blissfully and snuggles against Magnus' chest. The warlock brushes his hands through Alec's hair.

"You were perfect. _So good._ Always so full of trust and so damn beautiful in your submission. "

Alec mumbles something unintelligible. "What do you say, darling? You can speak freely now."

"Thank you," Alec slurs. "You ... perfec ... too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 💜 Let me know what you think.


End file.
